


MY VALENTINE

by MarkieWay



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, Boys In Love, But really fluffy, Established Relationship, I forgot V Day is coming and wrote this, I really love Markson, M/M, Top Mark Tuan, Valentine’s Day Special, implied slightly sexual content, it’s a got7 drought what else was I meant to do?, markson, markson matching jewellery, mention of brands, mentioned Milo Tuan, there’s KISSING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Mark and Jackson spend a sweet Valentine’s Day together at Mark’s apartment.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	MY VALENTINE

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a few hours and I don’t even know if I’m proud of it but please enjoy!

Early in the morning, someone was outside repeatedly ringing Mark’s doorbell. He didn’t actually know what time it was, just that it was so early he was still in bed. Touring, travelling, concerts and rehearsals had seriously warped the concept of time for Mark Tuan. He thought he could lie in and rest today but apparently no. Someone was making sure of that.

That someone, as Mark found out when he dragged himself out of bed to see who dared disturb him, was none other than Jackson Wang. _Of course it would be him_ , Mark cursed inwardly at the only person in his life who had the possibility of being in a great mood no matter the movement of the sun. Jackson had an active life around the clock with going to events and working as Team Wang on top of their group activities. It was a wonder to all how the younger managed to keep that same energy after so many years.

“Hyung!” Jackson shouted, walking into Mark’s home with an abundance of what looked to be shopping bags. “I got so much for us to do today, it’s going to be the best day!”

Mark stood there for a few seconds, bewildered, as he racked his mind, trying to figure out why exactly the younger was excited. _Is today special or something?_ Worried he had forgotten an important event, Mark bit his lip. Jackson, who had been removing his shoes at the door, looked up and pouted. “Did you just get out of bed? Don’t tell me you forgot?”

He really couldn’t figure it out. Maybe it was the effect of literally just waking up but Mark didn’t want to exert his brain any longer. The older chuckled hesitantly as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I really don’t know what you’re talking about. Today is..?”

“Hyung!” Jackson complained, “It’s Valentine’s Day!” The Hong Kong native slowly approached the other, pulling him in for a hug and kissing his cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Mark hyung.”

“You know it’s just the two of us here, you don’t have to call me hyung” Mark smiled, “and happy Valentine’s Day to you too. Sorry I forgot, baby.”

 _Jackson looks so cute_ , Mark thought, as his cheeks got redder. The younger still got shy around Mark even after so many years of being together. Jackson brought his gaze to Mark’s, “Then, Markiepooh, go shower while I fix us some breakfast!” He giggled before he kissed Mark once more and dashed off to the kitchen. It was then that Mark had noticed Milo running after Jackson. Everyone, even his own actual puppy, loved Jackson but Mark loved him the most. _It’s going to be a good day_ , he smiled.

Being idols of a major international korean pop group, both men knew they couldn’t go on normal, regular dates in the outside world, especially being two men in the music industry who loved each other. It was arguably even worse that they were in the same group. Sometimes they wished their love could be accepted and that they could date freely but sadly, it wasn’t that time yet. GOT7 and ahgase meant the world to them, they would never give that up but fame had certainly made some aspects of life much harder than necessary. For now, they had to settle for the private indoors which usually meant either of their apartments and Jackson much preferred Mark’s. Cuddled on the couch, the two had put on an old action movie they could watch mindlessly. It was probably something they had watched many times before but both were distracted by the other’s company.

Jackson, with his head rested on the older’s shoulder, moved closer into Mark and began peppering kisses to his neck. It was a romantic day, after all, and there was a need for more romance. Mark wriggled his arms around the younger’s waist, pulling him so close that he would not even allow oxygen particles between them. Soon enough, Jackson was on his lap, straddling him, as Mark leaned his lips closer to the other. The moment their lips touched, there was an overflow of emotions, the desire and need for more touching, more kissing, just more everything. 

Not wanting his pseudo son to witness any further provocative content, Mark led Jackson to the bedroom without letting go of his hold on the younger. Bringing Jackson to his lap once again, he sat himself on the bed, moving his lips down towards the other’s neck. He began sucking and biting as the younger moaned, a reaction that sent a shiver down his spine and happiness down some place else.

“Oh wait,” Mark pulled away abruptly, “I have something for you.” He quickly scrambled off the bed and began to rummage through his things. 

It’s not that Mark forgot about Valentine’s Day, he just forgot what day of the week it was. There was clearly a difference. And Mark had a plan. There was no way he’d forget about any of the holidays, especially since he’d begun a relationship with Jackson. The younger was a very sentimental person when it came to holidays, it was like Mark when it came to ahgases. Mark hid his gift in his sock drawer, a place so obvious he knew Jackson would never touch and therefore a perfect place to hide the perfect present. As Mark closed the drawer, he hid the present behind his back and slowly approached Jackson who was now sitting nervously at the edge of the bed. 

Mark sat, pulling Jackson back to his lap with one arm as he presented the gift with his left hand. The younger hesitantly looked at Mark as he accepted the box, unsure of what it could be. He slowly unwrapped the box to reveal the Tiffany & Co matching rings Mark had gotten them. Jackson laughed as he was reminded of his own gift to Mark, he reached down to a bag by the side of the bed and shoved it towards his boyfriend’s face. “Open!” Jackson instructed as he blushed a deep shade of red. 

Confused, as he expected a different reaction, Mark opened the present to see matching Cartier bracelets. Of course they would get their significant others gifts from the companies they had promoted. It was such a Mark and Jackson thing to do. 

At that moment, the younger’s smile became so wide and bright that it would challenge the sun itself. Jackson slid one bracelet to Mark’s arm and the other to his as Mark voiced his appreciation, “I love it, baby, now it’s your turn.” 

Mark took the rings from the younger, sliding one on the younger and one on himself. “Someday,” he whispered, circling the other’s bare ring finger, “I’ll get you a ring for this finger and I’ll promise to wake up with you every day for the rest of my life.” 

They knew it wasn’t possible now, with the social culture of South Korea and their statuses as high profile public figures not allowing them to do so, but it was what they wanted. Someday. Someday far in the future where they can be together without fear and may be let it be known to the whole wide world their love for each other. 

Jackson, feeling a rush of emotions, grabbed the other’s face and kissed Mark hard. They were both unsure of what the future holds but one thing they knew for certain was that they would not want to be with anyone else and they were only each other’s. Mark kissed back with all his might and lay Jackson down on the bed as he began to show his appreciation for the younger. _It is going to be a beautiful night_ , Mark smiled at his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s up to your imagination what they do at night. 
> 
> Leave a comment below. Tell me what you think! 
> 
> Should I write a Markson fluff series?


End file.
